Dual Karambit
Dual Karambit is a melee weapon featured in Crossfire. Overview It is the third dual melee type after Dual Kukris and Dual Axes, also the second one made available in all game modes after the Brass Knuckles. One Karambit is held in each hand. The right one faces downward, and it shares the similar attack animation with Dual Kukris, albeit much faster. This weapon has a short attack range (about the same with Brass Knuckles) due to the Karambit's short blade. Advantages * Fast drawing speed. * Fast slashing rate. * Fast primary attack speed. * Extremely fast secondary attack. * High damage on primary attack. * Very high damage on secondary attack. * Lightweight. Disadvantages * Very short attack range. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Korea' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' Statistics * Slash (Primary attack): Currently the fastest slash in the game. It also can one slash on the head, and two slashes anywhere on the body to attain a kill. (like the Kukri, Boxing Gloves, Axe Variants.. etc) * Dual Slash (Secondary attack): One of the fastest (if not the fastest ever) secondary attacks in the game. It can easily one hit kill anywhere on the body with one secondary attack. * Range: It has one of the shortest (if not the shortest ever) melee range. However, this is totally compensated by its superior primary and secondary attacks. Variants DualKarambit-BlueLight.PNG|Blue Light DualKarambitCamo BI.png|Camo DualKarambit_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red DualKarambit UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold DualKarambit Valentine2017.png|Valentine (2017) DUAL_KARAMBIT_VALENTINE_2019.png|Valentine (2019) DUAL KARAMBIT-XMAS BI.png|Xmas DUAL KARAMBIT SAKURA 2.png|Sakura 2 Trivia * Dual Karambit has the FASTEST attack speed, but has the SHORTEST attack range. One left click (normal attack) does double melee attacks and right click's (secondary attack) time duration takes only a second, making Dual Karambit the FASTEST melee in CF. * It's one of the best melees in CrossFire, challenging all the other melee weapons, not with its attack range, but with its superior attack speed and damage (also the weight). * It's known to CrossFire players that this melee is OPed (over-powered) as its primary attack speed ≈ 0.17 second, which means, if you're very near to an enemy with Dual Karambit, you'll die in 0.4-0.5 seconds (concerning other factors like slash cool down) if the player uses two primary attacks on you. He can use his secondary attack, which will kill you in ≈ 0.20 seconds, which in some cases is even worse to the players. * Strangely, though Dual Karambit is an independent melee weapon, it shares same animation with Dual Kukris (if used by male characters) and Dual Axes (if used by female characters) at the third person view, but in first person view it is still have its own Dual Karambit animation. Maybe because Tencent is too lazy to make a new animation for Dual Karambit, so they reused the Dual Kukris' third person animation from Commando (for male characters respectively) and Dual Axes' third person animation from Nemesis (for female characters respectively), the only difference is fixed the speed to suitable with Dual Karambit's speed. * After a patch update in CF Philippines, Dual Karambit has a bug that there's no animation slash in 3rd person view. It was fixed in the next maintenance. Gallery Dual_Karambit_2.png|Render Dual Karambit Render.png|Side View Dual Karambit-HUD.png|HUD Videos Cross Fire China Dual Karambit Review ! CrossFire Vietnam Dual Karambit ☆ CrossFire China - Dual Karambit Preview ! CrossFire Vietnam - Dual Karambit ☆ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee